


Aunt Sasha Saves the Field Trip

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [30]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Protective Aunt Sasha is protective, don't mess with Sasha, rating for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha picks Keegan up from school and ends up having to comfort her. Field trips are mentioned, dino nuggies are had, and cute sleeping pictures are taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aunt Sasha Saves the Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the two part Sasha and Keegan story I've been writing! I finally finished the second part and had it edited.
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Sasha was waiting in the pickup area outside of Keegan’s school. She was surrounded by women but one look from her and they’d shrink away. She’d grin, bright red lipstick and bright white teeth combined with her leather jacket, leather heeled boots, and intimidating aura combining to give off a look and vibe that told the other women not to bother her. Chuck’s car wouldn’t start and Sasha, who was going to watch Keegan after Chuck picked her up from school so he could attend a study group for a class, had offered to pick Keegan up from school. On the way to the school, she had dropped Chuck off at the library with a joke about how he’d better learn something new.

Sasha’s phone rang, her screen displaying Aleksis’ name. She answered speaking Russian. Aleksis was letting her know that he’d be home a little later because their project had hit some snags. She told him it was fine. Before he hung up, Raleigh came on the line to speak with Sasha.

“I’m going to pick up Chuck when I get off, I was originally going to come home before him and relieve you. Would you be alright staying longer with Keegan? If you’re not, I can make some calls or something.” Raleigh said.

“It is fine, Raleigh. I would love to spend more time with Keegan. You know how much I love spending time with her.” Sasha spoke. She hung up after Raleigh had said his thank you and goodbye. 

The bell rang as Sasha put her phone in her pocket and searched the crowd for the familiar auburn hair that was attached to her favorite kid in the world. Her grin grew wide when she saw Keegan. She crouched down, holding her arms open, as Keegan ran towards her.

“Aunt Sasha!” Keegan squealed and Sasha caught her in a hug.

“Keegan! It is good to see you!” Sasha greeted.

“What happened to Papa?” Keegan asked, a worried expression spreading across her face.

“He’s fine. His car isn’t working so I dropped him off and told him I would pick you up. Your fathers will be home later tonight so that means we can have whatever we want for dinner.” Sasha informed Keegan.

“DINO NUGGIES!” Keegan yelled and threw her fist up in the air. Sasha laughed and stood up straight, intimidating blank face sliding into place as a strange woman came running towards them.

“Keegan!” The woman called out and stopped when she saw Sasha, a look of intimidation spreading over the stranger’s face before she held out a few pieces of paper to Keegan.

“You forgot the field trip papers.” The woman said.

“No, I took the ones that applied to me.” Keegan said.

“Hi, I’m the other teacher, Miss Mills, I’m watching Keegan’s class while her teacher is out with the flu. Are you Keegan’s mother?” The woman, Miss Mills, said.

“No. I’m her aunt.” Sasha said, her face hardening when she saw Keegan look at the ground.

“Oh, I was hoping to speak with her mother, we’re looking for chaperones for a field trip and I was hoping to speak with Keegan’s mother about it.” The teacher continued, oblivious to the situation at hand.

“Can we go, Aunt Sasha? Please?” Keegan begged, eyes watering. Sasha pulled her keys out and handed them to Keegan. 

“Go get in the car, I’ll be there in a second.” Sasha spoke softly. Keegan looked at her with a face of confusion and Sasha sighed and gave her a reassuring smile.

“It is fine, Little Becket-Hansen.” Sasha assured Keegan, squeezing her hand and using the nickname her and her husband had for Keegan. Keegan nodded her head and made her way to the car, Sasha watching her to make sure she made it safely.

Sasha turned to the teacher, narrowing her eyes, pointing a finger with bright red polish on it at the teacher. Sasha’s mouth curving as if she was going to snarl when she spoke gruffly, her accent getting thicker. 

“There’s one of two things going on, either you don’t know the situation and are oblivious or you know and are being mean. If it is the second, you should know that I was a former prison guard in Russia and was a former jaeger pilot known as Lieutenant Sasha Kaidonovsky of Cherno Alpha.” Sasha’s accent thickening adding to the intimidating vibe Sasha was giving off.

The teacher looked confused and frightened so Sasha continued.

“Keegan is adopted; she has two dads who are married. There is no mother in the picture.” Sasha said and the teacher slapped a hand over her own mouth.

“Oh no. I didn’t know. The other teacher told me that Keegan’s mother would be a good person to ask to chaperone. Oh god, I asked her in front of the class and kids laughed. I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.” The teacher rambled out, eyes wide and teary as she looked at the car.

Sasha nodded and walked off towards the car.

“She says she’s sorry.” Sasha said to the backseat where Keegan was buckled up and wiping her cheeks.

“She didn’t know. I’m more upset about the others. They were laughing and called me names.” Keegan whimpered.

“Let’s get some Oreo’s on our way home.” Sasha suggested and Keegan nodded, reaching forward for the iPod hooked into the car, searching for a song to play.

Once they’d made it back to the Becket-Hansen household and had taken off their shoes and jackets, they made their way to Keegan’s room, Max happily following.  
Sasha and Keegan spent the rest of the day playing dolls and doing Keegan’s schoolwork. When it was time for bed for Keegan, her parents weren’t going to be home for another hour, Sasha had tucked Keegan into bed and had told her stories.

Once Keegan was asleep, Sasha made her way out of Keegan’s room as quietly as she could. She began cleaning and tidying the house up. No less than thirty minutes of Keegan falling asleep, Sasha heard small footsteps coming from the hall towards the living room where she was currently sitting on the couch, reading a book. She bookmarked her book, setting it aside and looked up to see Keegan entering the room, holding her toddler Cinderella plush close to her and sniffling.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Sasha asked as Keegan made her way over to Sasha, climbing into Sasha’s arms and snuggling in.

“I don’t understand why people pick on me for not being normal.” Keegan spoke up, voice breaking as tears began to fall from her eyes.

“There is no such thing as normal and if anyone tells you otherwise they are in denial.” Sasha scoffed.

“I mean, people think---“ Keegan trailed off, huffing in frustration. 

“Forget what people think, yeah? Those who don’t support you are not worth your time.” Sasha advised, rubbing the young girl’s back trying to lull her back to sleep.

“Try not to let other people get to you. That was something I learned early on as a child.” The Russian continued as Keegan yawned, nodded, and closed her eyes.

“Thank you, Aunt Sasha.” Keegan yawned before drifting to sleep.

Chuck and Raleigh arrived home to find Sasha and Keegan curled up on the couch asleep.

“I almost don’t want to wake either of them.” Raleigh said looking at the two sleeping peacefully.

“I sent Aleksis a text, he said to leave her be.” Chuck whispered and draped a blanket over the two.

In the morning Chuck woke up to the sound of someone moving around his kitchen, he jumped out of bed so quickly you’d think his house was on fire, causing Raleigh to whine. That’s why Chuck was making his way to the kitchen. Raleigh had been cuddled up with him, his old man was at a RAAF reunion in Australia and Keegan wasn’t tall enough to reach the objects he heard being moved around.

He made his way to his kitchen, about to attack when he saw familiar blonde hair, down and slightly sleep rumpled.

“Sasha?” He asked confused.

“Good morning, Chuck.” She smiled and slid a cup of coffee towards him.

“You woke me up, nearly giving me a heart attack because you forgot Sasha slept on our couch and thought she was an intruder?” Raleigh asked accepting the mug of coffee Sasha handed him. Chuck growled and took a sip of his coffee.

“Keegan’s class is going on a field trip and is looking for chaperones.” Sasha said.

“Her teacher is out sick but told the substitute to ask Keegan’s mother if she would chaperone. Children teased her for it. The teacher didn’t know and has apologized.” Sasha informed the two.

“Fucking pricks.” Chuck growled.

“Yes, I agree. Some people are horrible. That is me putting it mildly.” Sasha replied.

“Anyway, I would like to accompany Keegan. They are going on a nature hike. You both will be busy that day and I think it would mean a lot for Keegan to have someone be there as a chaperone.” Sasha said.

“You showing up, scaring the children. They’ll stop picking on Keegan. How can we say no to that?” Raleigh replied.

“They won’t stop picking on her, they’ll just be more careful about it.” Chuck scoffed.

“Trust me, plenty of years dealing with shithead kids.” Chuck sighed.

“No one fucks with someone Sasha Kaidonovsky loves. They will find that out.” Sasha spoke firmly, accent growing thick as she cracked eggs into a pan.

“Holy shit, that just makes me frightened to send you with her.” Raleigh choked on his coffee.

“You’ll do perfect, Sasha.” Chuck said and grinned as he put slices of bread into the toaster.

“What will Sasha do perfectly?” Keegan asked as she came into the kitchen.

“Hey, Sasha said you’ve got a field trip coming up.” Raleigh said and Keegan nodded.

“I like nature and hikes. Would you be alright if I came with, as a chaperone?” Sasha asked.

“Really?!” Keegan asked excitedly and Sasha nodded.

“Yes!” Keegan exclaimed.

“Good, now go answer the door, Uncle Aleksis is here.” Sasha spoke up seconds before there was a knock on the door.

Keegan rushed to the front door, letting Aleksis in as Raleigh set the table.

“Drifting has so many advantages.” Chuck laughed and Sasha laughed as well.

“Yes, it does.” She agreed.

“Alright, everyone sit down. Let’s eat.” Sasha said in a commanding voice.

The five made their way to the table and began to load their plates with food.

Later when Chuck dropped Keegan off at school, he spoke with the principal and teacher about Sasha being a chaperone. He made sure to bring up what Keegan’s teacher had said to the substitute teacher, effectively guilt tripping the school into allowing Sasha chaperone the field trip.

**Author's Note:**

> The follow up with the actual field trip will posted immediately after this! 
> 
> Thank you for all the support! <3


End file.
